<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wandavision: What If? Rey Grieved by bishops_knife_trick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033081">Wandavision: What If? Rey Grieved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishops_knife_trick/pseuds/bishops_knife_trick'>bishops_knife_trick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, wandavision - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishops_knife_trick/pseuds/bishops_knife_trick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So after finishing Wandavision I couldn’t help but compare some things to my other favorite sad couple, Rey and Ben. This is what if Rey accidentally uses the force in her grief to bring her other half back. What if she’s still fighting the darkness inside her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOTE: </p><p>Many things will be taken right out of the show plus some edits and add ons. </p><p>I like writing angst. </p><p>I will have a chapter for every episode plus an epilogue. </p><p>Thank you for reading.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Static in the air. Newlyweds move into their new home in a new town. How can this strange couple settle down?</p><p>~</p><p>The Solo’s kitchen buzzed with energy as Rey has dishes flying to and fro around the kitchen at her will. A very tall, and very wide, Ben Solo in a fuzzy cardigan steps in through the kitchen door. He’s reading the morning paper while walking with reading glasses perched on his nose. </p><p>And a steaming plate of scrambled eggs hits Ben right in face, only shielded by his newspaper. </p><p>“My wife and her flying saucers,” he smiles at her and bends to give her a kiss. </p><p>“My husband and his hard head,” Rey jokes with a casual double meaning while walking around the kitchen still controlling every plate and appliance in the room. </p><p>“Aren't we a fine pair?” Ben flicks his wrists to will the eggs and shards of glass into the open garbage bin. </p><p>Still distracted, Rey asks, “What do you say to oats, toast, eggs, freshly squeezed orange juice, and black coffee?” The smell of burnt toast and somehow burnt oatmeal finally hits him. </p><p>“Oh, I’ll just take the coffee, thanks,” Ben takes a black mug from her while eyeing the toaster. His eyes catch on something on the wall he hadn’t noticed before</p><p>“Rey?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Is there something special about today?”</p><p>“Well, I know the apron is a bit much, but I’m doing my best to blend in.“ After looking down at herself, Rey unties and tosses the apron aside and strides to her husband with her heels clicking. </p><p>“No, there on the calendar. There’s a little heart on today's date.</p><p>“Oh, there is a heart.” Rey takes a moment to think, but can’t come up with any answer and her mind is fuzzy. “Well, don't tell me you’ve forgotten, Ben.”</p><p>“Forgotten?” He feigns disbelief. “You know I remember everything.”</p><p>“Then tell me what's so important<br/>about today's date.” Rey crosses her arms pretending to be cross. Her lips pout just the slightest bit. </p><p>“I've been looking forward to it.”</p><p>“Well, me too.”</p><p>“Today, we are celebrating...” Ben hopes she says the thing. </p><p>“You bet we are.”</p><p>“It's the first time we...” Still hopes. </p><p>“Mmm-hmm.”</p><p>“...have ever celebrated<br/>this occasion before.” Ben fills in. “It's a special day! Perhaps an evening... of great significance...</p><p>“To us both!” Rey finally chimes in. </p><p>“Naturally.”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>“Exactly. Well, that's me off to work, then.” Ben starts to shuffle away, hoping he wasn’t caught red handed. </p><p>“Have a good day, dear!” Rey kisses him goodbye and hopes she can remember what her dear husband said they’re celebrating.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>